goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Meet the Sensational Six
This is my first GoAnimate transcript. The team from The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990 introduce themselves and explain what they do. Unfortunately, I don't own The Crystal Maze or the team from the 1990 Kids Christmas Special. Cast *Michael Underwood - Voiced by Simon *Christine Rutkowski - Voiced by Bridget *John Newill - Voiced by Brian *Deborah Burrett - Voiced by Emma *William Mayor - Voiced by Duncan *Catherine Lawrance - Voiced by Catherine Transcript hand writes "Michael Underwood" in gray letters Michael: "Hi, I'm Michael Underwood, and I own the Bad Peoples Home along with my friend Christine Rutkowski. I was a team captain in The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990 when I was 15 years old." hand writes "Christine Rutkowski" in red letters Christine: "Hi, I'm Christine Rutkowski, and I own the Bad Peoples Home with Michael. I was a vice captain in The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990 when I was 14 years old." hand writes "John Newill" in blue letters John: "Hi, I'm John Newill, and me and my friend Deborah Burrett run a Bold Peoples Home. I was on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990 when I was 12 years old." hand writes "Deborah Burrett" in green letters Deborah: "Hi, I'm Deborah Burrett, and John and I run a Bold Peoples Home. I appeared on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990 when I was 12 years old." hand writes "William Mayor" in dark red letters William: "Hi, I'm William Mayor, and me and my friend Catherine Lawrance have our own Naughty Peoples Home. When I was 11 years old, I went on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990." hand writes "Catherine Lawrance" in yellow letters Catherine: "Hi, I'm Catherine Lawrance, and William and I have our own Naughty Peoples Home. When I was 10 years old, I was on The Crystal Maze Kids Christmas Special 1990." "Catherine Lawrance" text disappears Michael: "Christine and I will be doing 'The Michael and Christine Show', in which we will send the troublemakers to our Bad Peoples Home." Christine: "Here at our Bad Peoples Home, Michael and I will be cooking the food which the troublemakers don't like and they will also be wearing nappies. And finally, they will only watch baby shows. There will also be no video games and no fun at all. If they escape from our Bad Peoples Home, they will be grounded for life." John: "Deborah and I are going to do "The John and Deborah Show", in which we will be bringing the bad eggs to our Bold Peoples Home." Deborah: "That's what John and I call the bad people. We are going to do the same as Michael and Christine. We are going to cook the food which the bad eggs hate, make them wear nappies and watch children's shows. Plus, there will be no video games and no fun at all. If they escape from our Bold Peoples Home, they will be grounded for good." William: "Catherine and I will do "The William and Catherine Show", in which we are going to take the smart alecks to our Naughty Peoples Home." Catherine: "William and I will do what Michael, Christine, John and Deborah do. We will make the food which the bad people don't want to eat, tell them to wear nappies and watch kids' shows. And there will be no video games and no fun at all. If they escape from our Naughty People's Home, they will be grounded forever." Category:Transcripts Category:Videos